THE ROMANTIC & IDOL New Chapter
by Jiyu KJY
Summary: kalian tahu acara variety show The Romantic & Idol ? pasti tau dong ... ini adalah FF yang menceritakan tentang Variety show itu tapi saya buat versi Exo dan Yaoi .. ini bukan summary, baca aja ya enjoy with my story hope u like it. [NOTE : Baca Chapter sebelumnya terlebih dulu]


_Annyeong ! _

_Jiyu here~ Masih adakah yang nunggu kelanjutan FF ini ?_

_Ah, Jiyu rasa tidak ada karena di pending sekian lama ^^_

_Awalnya FF ini tidak akan di lanjut karena mood nya hilang seketika, tapi merasa Jiyu masih memiliki kewajiban untuk melanjutkan FF ini hingga ending di tambah request para reader tercinta yang meminta FF ini di lanjutkan. So, __**Jiyu minta maaf**__ sebelumnya dan __**tunggu chapter selanjutnya dari The Romantic & Idol .**_

**[Note : karena yang sebelumnya di hapus dari pihak anu/? maka chapter 5 ini Jiyu Publish terpisah dari chapter sebelumnya. yang mau baca chapter ini di sarankan untuk membaca The Romantic & Idol chap 1 - 4 terlebih dulu. gomawo ^^]**

**Enjoy with my stories~**

**Happy Reading ... **

**- THE ROMANTIC & IDOL [Jiyu KJY] -**

_[Cuplikan sebelumnya...]_

_#4 Chanyeol & Baekhyun _

_Mereka pergi kesebuah toko penjual pernak-pernik. Baekhyun ingin membeli gelang couple untuk mereka pakai. Chanyeol lebih banyak diam kali ini. Ia hanya tersenyum atau membalas singkat saat Baekhyun bertanya padanya._

_Baekhyun : Ada apa dengan mu ? _

_Chanyeol : Ne?_

_Baekhyun : Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam _

_Chanyeol : /lil smile/ tak apa, jadi kau mau beli yang mana ?_

_Baekhyun : gelang rantai saja, bagaimana menurutmu ? /menunjukkan gelangnya/_

_Chanyeol : /nods/ bagus ..._

_Setelah membayar Chanyeol & Baekhyun pergi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar. Baekhyun yang menyetir kali ini dan tujuan mereka sekarang adalah pantai. Saat Chanyeol membuka akun sosialnya tiba-tiba ia menerima pesan video dari tim PD. Chanyeol membuka video itu dan ia sedikit terkejut._

_Baekhyun : Kau kenapa?_

_Chanyeol : Misi baru ... _

_Baekhyun meminggirkan mobilnya lalu membuka ponselnya untuk melihat misi selanjutnya._

_Baekhyun : Woaaah ... _

_Chanyeol : Kita harus melakukan ini dalam beberapa detik ?_

_Baekhyun : Jangan pikirkan dulu, kita lakukan ini ditepi pantai saja ... _

_Baekhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju pantai._

_..._

**-Chapter 5-**

**#4 Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

Pasangan terakhir melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sebuah pantai. Setelah mereka sampai disana Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Chanyeol turun dari mobil lalu di susul oleh Baekhyun yang langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol : /memegang handycamp/ Jja~ hari ini kita menjadi pasangan lagi .. yeey /big smile/

Baekhyun : /smile/melihat ke handycamp/ Aaa~

Chanyeol : Uh, kenapa hari ini kau terlihat lebih pendek ?

Baekhyun : Karena sekarang aku memakai sepatu flat /chuckle/

Chanyeol : /nods/ oke follow me ..

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai sambil terus merekam apa yang mereka lihat dan terkadang Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi seorang wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai Baekhyun.

**#3 Luhan & Kai **

Setelah menunjukkan skill menarinya Kai berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memukul pundak Luhan saat pria China itu memuji tariannya.

Pasangan ke tiga mulai kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di tepi pantai bagian utara. Angin bersemilir kencang yang membuat helaian rambut Luhan sedikit berantakan.

Luhan : Ah, Plis... fix my hair for me /menghadap kearah Kai/

Kai terdiam lalu dengan malu-malu ia merapikan surai berwarna coklat madu itu dengan telaten.

Mereka terlihat semakin dekat meski ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

**#2 Sehun & Tao **

Sehun : wah~ Daebak /sambil membenarkan letak kalung Tao/

Tao : Wae ?

Sehun : Bagaimana bisa kau tahu itu kalung ku ?

Tao : /tertawa kecil/ sungguh aku tidak tau, aku hanya tertarik dengan cincinnya .

Sehun :/nods/ habiskan bubble mu setelah itu kita berkeliling /duduk/

**#3 Luhan & Kai**

Setelah merapihkan rambut Luhan, pasangan ke tiga mencoba untuk mengambil selca. Luhan menarik lengan Kai dengan spontan lalu meraih pinggangnya saat ia sudah menekan tombol kamera.

Setelah itu keduanya langsung melihat hasil jepretannya lalu tertawa saat melihat raut wajah mereka yang katanya lucu.

Luhan : Kau terlihat lebih sexy saat rambutmu berantakan Kai, lihat .. /menunjukkan hasil foto/ [rambut Kai berantakan karena angin]

Kai :/blush/ anginnya terlalu besar ..

Luhan : Ayo satu kali lagi ..

Luhan baru saja hendak menekan tombol kamera saat sebuah pesan video masuk ke ponselnya.

Luhan : Oh no ! A mission video is here ...

Kai & Luhan melihat isi video itu

Luhan : /tertawa malu/

Kai : /speechless/

_Today's Mission Video ..._

_The couple mission is : Back Hug_

Kai : Ah what should I do ! This is unbelievable ..

**#1 Kris & Xiumin**

_Kris & Xiumin are also checking the mission video_

Keduanya hanya tersenyum sambil melihat videonya.

Xiumin : What do you think ?

Kris : kita lakukan sama persis dengan yang di contohkan

Xiumin : Aku tidak mengerti

Kris : Kau berdiri disini lalu aku akan berlari dari sana dan memelukmu seperti di video itu.

Xiumin : /nods/

Setelah itu keduanya mencari angle yang pas untuk mereka melakukan mission kedua.

Kris : Disana lebih bagus, ayo~

Kris dan Xiumin berjalan beberapa meter kedepan.

_Just like a movie. _

_Mereka merencanakannya dengan baik ..._

Xiumin berdiri menghadap barat lalu dari arah timur Kris berjalan cepat lalu memeluk pinggang Xiumin dengan lembut. Xiumin terlihat malu-malu.

Xiumin : Kau melakukannya dengan baik.

Kris : /tertawa kecil/ jinjja ?

_Mission Clear ..._

**#3 Luhan & Kai **

Keduanya sedang melakukan rehearsal untuk melakukan mission kedua. Luhan sudah menemukan tempat yang pas, yaitu di sebuah tangga yang tadi mereka lalui.

Luhan : Nanti kita berjalan bersama disini, lalu kita saling menatap dan dengan perlahan aku berjalan di sekitarmu dan memelukmu dari belakang /sambil sedikit mempraktekkan/

Kai : /mengangguk malu/

_Because Luhan wants the perfect scene cut ... _

_Filming Begins _

Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan ..

Penuh dengan canda dan tawa ..

Hingga akhirnya kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu seperti daya tarik magnet. Luhan tersenyum lalu menarik pelan tubuh Kai ..

Hingga akhirnya, Luhan memeluk Kai.

_Mission Clear._

Mereka masih terlihat tertawa bersama dengan Kai yang masih dalam pelukan menghadap kamera lalu mengangkat sedikit tangannya untuk membuat peace sign.

Luhan : we're done

**#4 Chanyeol & Baekhyun **

Chanyeol : /silent/

Baekhyun : o-ow ..apa kita harus melanjutkan nya kedepan ? /sambil melihat kearah Kai & Luhan yg sedang melakukan mission/

Chanyeol : /still silent/look Kai/

Baekhyun : Seperti nya kita harus mencari tempat lain, kajja /hold Chanyeol's hand/

Chanyeol : /lilsmile/follow baekhyun/

Pasangan terakhir itu berniat untuk menjalankan mission di tangga namun sepertinya mereka kalah cepat dengan pasangan Luhan & Kai sehingga mereka harus mencari tempat lain dan pilihan terakhir mereka yaitu di pinggir pantai.

Sesuai intruksi, Baekhyun berdiri menghadap kedepan, melihat ombak-ombak kecil yang terlihat sangat indah. Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan perlahan kearahnya lalu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

_Mission Clear. _

**[Interview ON]**

PD : Kalian menjalankannya dengan baik ?

Chanyeol : Ne

PD : Dan kau terlihat sedikit pendiam setelah melihat pasangan tiga melakukan mission ..

Chanyeol : /terdiam sebentar/ Kai terlihat sangat menikmati adegan itu ... ah tunggu, haha .. ada apa denganku .

PD : Kau cemburu ?

** [Interview OFF]**

**#2 Sehun & Tao **

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mereka melangkahkan kaki nya di jalan setapak menuju pavilion untuk menjalankan misi.

Setelah sampai disana, Sehun menyuruh Tao untuk berdiri dan menghadap kedepan.

Sehun mundur beberapa meter lalu dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Tao.

Sehun : Ini mudah /mumble/

Hup~

Sehun berhasil memeluk pinggang ramping Tao. Ia menggoyangkan sebentar lalu melepaskan pelukan itu saat Tao ingin melihat hasilnya.

_Mission Clear ..._

Tao : aaaaaaa /scream/

Setelah melihat hasil rekamannya Sehun dan Tao terlihat sedikit canggung. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sehun dengan ponselnya dan Tao yang langsung melihat sekitar dengan tersenyum malu.

**[Interview ON]**

Tao : Ahh .. bagaimana ini ? aku benar-benar canggung setelah itu /menutup mulutnya/

PD : Aku melihatnya ..

Tao : Ini benar-benar membuat suasana menjadi tidak seperti awal, dia menjadi lebih banyak diam.

**[Interview OFF]**

**...**

Setelah melakukan mission kedua para peserta pun di suruh kembali ke guest house.

Pasangan Kris & Xiumin yang datang pertama lalu di susul oleh pasangan Sehun – Tao dan pasangan Chanyeol – Baekhyun.

Chanyeol keluar dan duduk di kursi depan tak lama kemudian Kris menyusulnya dan ikut-ikutan duduk disampingnya.

Kris : Kai belum datang

Chanyeol : tadi aku melihatnya di pantai sana .. ia berpasangan dengan Luhan.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Luhan dan Kai datang.

Kris : Hei .. kalian terlambat

Chanyeol : Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai terlambat satu jam seperti ini ? /look Kai/tertawa kecil/

Luhan : Hari ini menyenangkan, jadi kami bermain sampai lupa waktu .

Kai : Mian ..

Dan setelah itu semuanya masuk kedalam rumah. Kris hendak meraih tangan Kai namun sepertinya Kai lebih dulu berjalan untuk mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Keesokan harinya semua peserta dibebaskan untuk berjalan bersama ke sebuah taman bermain. Tak ada yang berpasangan semuanya free. Sebelum mereka berangkat tim PD menyerahkan sebuah handycamp pada setiap peserta untuk merekam kegiatan mereka dan untuk memilih siapa yang mereka harapkan untuk menjadi pasangan selanjutnya. [merekam orang yang mereka pilih sesuai hati mereka]

Dan malamnya semua peserta berkumpul di halaman depan. Mereka duduk berjejer menghadap sebuah layar monitor yang nanti nya akan menayangkan video yang ada di handycamp mereka.

_The midway selection time~_

_This is only middle selection round._

PD : Oke, kita akan mulai memutar video dari para team A [Uke]

Team A : aaaaa~

_And the nervous atmosphere for team B [seme]_

Luhan : Ah , malam ini benar-benar panas ..

PD : Kita mulai sekarang

All : Ne

**The 1st partner selection is ...**

Tao : Ini gila, jinjja ...

PD : Aktor Xiumin

Xiumin : /nods/calm down/

Chanyeol : dia begitu tenang ..

**[Interview ON]**

Xiumin : Ini keputusan awal dan juga ... akhir /small voice/

PD : Ne ?

Xiumin : Sejak awal aku sudah tertarik dengannya mungkin karena tahun kelahiran kita sama. Kami bisa saling mengerti dan ... /terdiam/

PD : Jadi siapa yang kau pilih ?

Xiumin : Aku memilih ...

**[Interview OFF]**

_Xiumin's has feelings for ..._

**[Play : Kamera Xiumin merekam saat mereka sedang bermain ayunan tadi siang, awalnya kamera Xiumin terpusat ke langit yang cerah lalu bergeser ke semua peserta yang sedang bermain ayunan. Kamera bergeser antara Kris dan Luhan ...**

**... hingga berakhir di Luhan yang sedang mendorong ayunan milik Kai]**

Kris : /claps/

Luhan : Me ?

Xiumin tersenyum sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya.

PD : Jadi kau memilih Luhan ?

Xiumin : Kurasa iya /smile/

Luhan : Ahh ... /wide smile/

_Xiumin's partner choice is Luhan._

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

**[Interview ON]**

Xiumin : Aku memilih Luhan

PD : Kenapa ?

Xiumin : Kencan keduaku bersama Kris, aku dan dia sama-sama terlahir pada tahun 90. Namun rasanya berbeda saat aku kencan bersama Luhan . jadi... mungkin dia takdirku.

PD : Kau berfikir Luhan juga akan memilihmu begitu ?

Xiumin : Kurasa iya /tersenyum malu/

**[Interview OFF]**

_Next is Kai's choice ..._

Beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah Kai yang tersenyum lebar.

Kai : Ouh .. remember, this is the middle round only! Middle round.

_So who did Kai choose ?_

**[Interview ON]**

Kai : /sigh/

PD : Kris or Luhan ?

Kai : /look PD/eye smile/ hah~

PD : Kenapa kau terlihat ...

Kai : Aku ingin dekat dengan orang ini ... dan berharap aku bisa kencan dengannya.

-other place-

PD : Jadi kau berfikir Kai akan memilihmu ?

Kris : Ne, dia banyak merekamku tadi siang.

**[Interview OFF]**

**[Play : Kai bermain dengan kamera nya. Ia merapihkan rambutnya lalu mulai menggeserkan kameranya kearah Kris yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Kris melambaikan tangan lalu mendekat kearah Kai.**

**Kris : Kau sedang merekamnya ?**

**Kai : Ne, aku sedang merekam nya hyung.**

**Kris : Kalau begitu biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. /menatap ke kamera/ Annyeong .. EXO's Kris imnida**

**Kai : /Laugh/**

**Setelah Kris membungkuk Kai langsung menggeserkan kameranya lagi. Ia merekam semua** **peserta yang sedang berjalan masuk kesebuah kedai ice cream dan lagi-lagi Kris terlihat di kameranya]**

Sehun : Kau selalu ada disana /melihat Kris/

Kris : /tersenyum/

Kai : /menatap layar/gigit jari telunjuk/

**[Play : Kamera terus bergeser kali ini menyorot kearah Luhan yang sedang berbagi ice cream]**

Luhan & Xiumin : /melirik kearah Kai/

**[Play : kamera bergeser kali ini sedang merekam antara Kris & Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol, Kai menzoomkan kameranya dan berhenti tepat di wajah Chanyeol yang sedang terlihat serius]**

Semua peserta terdiam lalu betepuk tangan setelah PD berdeham.

Tao : Aku tidak tau kalau ada yang saling tertarik disini.

Kris : /melirik Kai/terdiam/

Baekhyun : /tersenyum kecil/menunduk/

PD : So, pilihanmu adalah Chanyeol ?

Kai : /nods/ N-ne ...

_Kai's partner choice is Chanyeol._

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil terus melirik kearah Kai.

**[Interview ON]**

PD : Bagaimana perasaanmu ?

Chanyeol : wuaah ... jinjja, Daebak !

PD : Kau berfikir dia akan memilihmu sebelumnya?

Chanyeol : Anni, aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikirannya. Saat kita mengobrol aku kira ia tertarik dengan Kris hyung /tersenyum/

**[Interview OFF]**

PD : The next person is Baekhyun

Baekhyun : me ?

Kris : Ini benar-benar bermain dengan hati ..

**[Interview ON]**

PD : siapa pilihanmu ?

Baekhyun : /terdiam sejenak/ aku tidak ganti pasangan, sejak awal aku memang ingin berpasangan dengannya dan ku harap ia juga akan memilihku.

PD : Chanyeol ?

Baekhyun : /mengangguk/tersenyum/

**[Interview OFF]**

Baekhyun : /sigh/

**[Play : Kamera Baekhyun terfokus pada Chanyeol dari awal hingga akhir]**

Tao , Xiumin , Luhan : Itu ?

Kris : Kau benar-benar pintar bermain dengan waktu /look Baekhyun/

Chanyeol & Kai : /glance Baekhyun/

**[Interview ON]**

PD : Baekhyun memilihmu, bagaimana perasaanmu ?

Chanyeol : /terdiam sejenak/ aaa~ aku sudah menduga ini dari awal /think/ Baekhyun orang yang sangat baik, dia moodmaker dan selalu membuatku merasa nyaman saat berada di sampingnya.

PD : lalu bagaimana dengan Kai ?

Chanyeol : Anak itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan

**[Interview OFF]**

PD : Jadi kau memilih Chanyeol ?

Baekhyun : /lil nods/

_Baekhyun's partner choice is Chanyeol_

PD : Next person is Tao

Tao : /Nods/ let see~

**[Play : Kamera berawal dari Baekhyun, mereka berbicara sebentar lalu Tao menggeserkan handycamp nya kearah Sehun yang sedang bermain ponsel **

**Tao : Sepertinya kau sibuk **

**Sehun : /smile/ membalas pesan dari Yixing ge/menunjukkan ponselnya/**

**Tao : /nods/ arra .. **

**Kamera masih berpusat pada Sehun hingga tiba-tiba Kris datang dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. **

**Tao : Halo ge **

**Kris : Yo Huang /smile/**

**Dan kamera berhenti diantara keduanya]**

Luhan : woo~ this is so confusing

Xiumin : Kau memilih keduanya ?

Kris & Sehun melirik kearah Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya terdiam sambil menggigit ujung jarinya.

PD : Jadi bisa jelaskan siapa yang kau pilih ?

Tao : Eung~ Kris ge, Wufan .. Ah really !

Kris tersenyum sedangkan Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

_Tao's partner choice is Kris _

_Untuk Mid Selection Xiumin memilih Luhan, Kai memilih Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol dan Tao memilih Kris. _

_Lalu bagaimana dengan pilihan team B [seme] ?_

_Saksikan di episode selanjutnya~_

**To Be Continue ...**

Forbidden Love dan 2 FF baru one shoot masih dalam penyeleksian/? dan jiyu bingung setelah ini mau publish yang mana dulu /.\

Thanks For All Reader /Love Sign/

Salam Kiss,

Jiyu K


End file.
